The Blood Traitors
by MajesticPrincessAngel
Summary: What if one of the most well-known Light families was not nearly as light as they seemed? Main Character: the one formerly known as Ginny WEasley.  Pairing up for debate.  Warning for underage sexual situtations, student - teacher


WARNING – contains underage sex, underage sexual situations, student – teacher relations

-16 years earlier-

"Dear, the Dark Lord….he has fallen..." a red haired man said as he told his wife the news. The man was still breathing with difficulty, after he heard the news he had run straight back to his family. "Art, look!" his wife said as she frantically lifted up the sleeves of her robe, where the Dark Mark was slightly fading away. "He must have gone for the Potters then...? But who could..." the red haired woman asked, her eyes wide of shock. "No one knows for sure, but everywhere people are chanting Harry Potter's name...as if a mere toddler could defeat the Dark Lord." the man replied as he shook his head, as if to emphasize the stupidity of the others. The woman looked at her husband and she blinked slowly, letting the news sink in. "What will we do now? Without him to spy for, we won't need to spy anymore..." she then asked hopefully as she looked at the old and worn clothes that she was wearing in distaste. "You don't believe that the Lord could be thwarted in his plans that easily, do you? I'm sure that for a man like that what happened was only a major setback...no Moira, dear...we'll have to keep doing our duty, and once He comes back, we'll be welcomed by him as his most faithful, his most elite." the man said as his eyes shone in anticipation of the reward that was sure to come once Voldemort returned. "Allright Arturius, but you better be right about this…" Moira said, unable to hide the distaste in her voice as she glanced down at her clothes once more.

-Present Day-

The entire Weasley family was gathered together in a small room in the Burrow. Ron's face was a pasty white color as he nervously looked at his younger sister, who was lying on her bed motionless. "She's going to be..." one of the twins started to say and the other finished: "..just like the last female of our family, auntie Silvia?" The Weasley matron nodded as she nervously looked over at her daughter's still figure. "Yes, but keep in mind that once she does everything keeping us all looking like this will dissapear." Gynevra suddenly made a soft but pained noise and her mother hurriedly rushed over to her daughter's side. "It's starting!" Percy said as he gripped his wand in case he needed to restrain his sister. Gynevra's eyes suddenly opened and she let out and unearthly wailing sound, which would've had anyone cringing if they hadn't taken any measures. The windows behind them trembled, and the glasses shattered even though they had been magically spelled to be unbreakable. They heard bones shifting and breaking and saw how the girlish figure changed in that of a woman. Their carrot-like hair color changed into a deeper and richer blood red color. As soon as that happened the entire family noticed the rest of their appearances beginning to change as well. Their bodies began to look less pudgy and more aristocratic, their noses smaller and thinner, and their cheekbones higher. Their eyes became a forest green color of sorts. With bated breath they waited for the final changes in the youngest in their midst. With a last soft cry they suddenly heard hissing sounds coming from her. A forked thong slipped over Gynevra's lips and the Weasley matron began to tear up. Molly Weasley, or rather Moira Veripenti began to gently caress her daughter's head. A sudden hiss came from the hair and then a few more sounded. Slowly, almost as if they were drunk, a couple of snake-heads emerged from out of the thick red hair. Gynevra''s (Nevra for short) green eyes opened and she smiled at her changed family.

Albus Dumbledore, self-proclaimed supreme leader of the Light was frowning as he heard the news. ""All of them? And it just exploded?" he asked, not sure he had heard it all correctly. "Yes, it was awful, apparently Arthur wanted to go to India with his family this year, and he thought it might be fun to go with muggle transport…an airplane, I think they called it? Such a tragedy…and the entire family…their youngest not even 16.." Nymphadora Tonks, one of the youngest Order members said. "Yes, such a shame.." Severus Snape said as he mentally congratulated the family on their swift escape.

Gynevra flicked her tongue lazily, the forked appendage swishing back and forth as she read a book about advanced charms. This would be her 5th year at Hogwarts, but she would not be returning it as Ginny Weasley but as Gynevra Veripenti. She would finally be going where she belonged with her brother Ronan. It had taken some time to get used to them, but now she found the affectionally called 'medusa hair' quite useful. She literally had eyes in the back now. She giggled and Ron looked at her with a smirk: "Laughing all by yourself? Next thing you'll hear voices….oh wait you do!" She pouted at her brother and hit him on the head with the book. At these moments she was happy that they had come early and had managed to secure a compartment all to themselves. "I'm telling you Harry, why did they have to go there? They could've just stayed in England like they did in most other summer vacations…but no, they had to go to freaking India!" they suddenly hear Hermione's shrill voice sounding through the corridor of the Hogwarts Train. "So glad I'm rid of her. I mean, the sex was okay but…" Ron mutters as the two Gryffindors get closer. "Uh, I so didn't need to hear that from you." Nevra said back as she made a gagging motion. "Ehm..could we join you two?" Nevra's head whipped towards the sound and she was eye to eye with Mr. Avadakedavra colored eyes.


End file.
